Anywhere But Here
by athena1514
Summary: Come along with Alyssiah on her journey through her first trip to Los Santos. Her confrontations with the strangers and streetwalkers in very intriguing to her, but little does she know, that one of these strangers could be here supposed dead father. Follow her and see what her future has in store for her and everyone around her.


It was a blistering hot day in Grapeseed. Today was mt first day of being on my own since my old keeper, Joan had kicked me out. Let me give you a bit of background on my life. So for most of my childhood i had lived in a dilapidated trailer in Sandy Shores. I had never attended any type of school either, so you know how that can be. Throughout my teen years i bounced around from house to house of fellow friends or just plain strangers sometimes. My last home, was on the O'Neill farm in Blaine County. But like i had mentioned before, i had been abandoned. Joan said that my bad "drug habits" were going to destroy their house. But in fact, it was Oscar using me as a cover up. So, today i begin my journey of my life on my own. Now you may be thinking "Why cant this adult get herself a steady source of income?" Well for starters, i am not an adult. Im only 17 years old and have been struggling with finding a job for years. Not a lot of businesses around these parts, and the few ones that remained weren't too keen on hiring a teenager with two drug addicts as parents. Everyone out here was either an alcoholic or addicted to drugs, or both. Home Sweet Home, Blaine County.

I headed out for the nearest liquor store, a small run down, two story building in Sandy Shores, which had a running meth lab in the upstairs. As i walking through the doors, they chimed and i yelled up, "Yo Chef, got some news." I was skipping a step each time to get there faster.

"What's up Lys?" Chef shouted at me. Chef was my godfather. My father had went to school with him until middle school and hes the only friend my father truly had. And at this point Chef was the closest i had to a father figure.

"Joan kicked me to the curb a little while ago. How's this batch coming?" I replied.

"Awe man. Where ya gonna stay? And good. Just getting ready to package it up. Wanna taste?" Chef said.

"C'mon have you met me? But you can pass me a cigarette." I had never even thought about using the drugs we make, only use it is to me is a money maker.

Chef tossed mt a pack of Athena 200s he had laying on the table. I may have never done any drugs, but i chain smoked like a bitch.

"So im thinking about hitching a ride down to Los Santos. What do ya say? You comin'?" I asked Chef

"Now c'mon Alyssiah, you know someone has gotta stay here and cook." Chef answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But i can get you a ride down. Remember my friend Trevor i told you about? He's heading down tonight after he picks up the stash."

The only thing i knew about Trevor is that he sold our product. We never met.

"Sure i guess." I said

"So what do you plan on doing while you're down there?" Chef questioned

"Not a clue." i answered.

Not even a few seconds later we heard a loud bang downstairs, and then glass shattering.

"Chef! Those motherfucking drugs better be done and ready for shipment!" We heard someone yell from downstairs.

"Chef, i want an-" The man stopped mid-sentence.

"Well who is this fine young lady?" He said while gesturing his hand towards me.

He reeked of stale cigarettes and whiskey. He had tattoos galore and short, ratty black hair, with a small bald spot on top of his head. He had dried blood stained on his shirt and holes covering it.

"That's Alyssiah, my goddaughter. She is the one who helps with the internal sales. Trevor, Alyssiah. Alyssiah, Trevor."

The man reached out to shake my hand and i slowly moved my hand towards his. When our skin made contact i could feel every calluse he had as he aggressively shook my hand.

"Well where are your manners young lady? Aren't you going to say hello?" He barked at me.

"Uh, hi. Nice to mean you." i unsteadily answered.

"That's more like it, princess. And it's with great pleasure meeting you." He said all with a devilish, and slightly perverted smile on his face.

"Say, your'e headed to Los Santos tonight, right? Ya see here, Lys needs a ride. Her old keeper just kicked her out and she is gonna hitch a ride down there to try and find some shelter." Chef said to Trevor.

"Anything for this sweetheart. As a matter of fact, she can stay at my place tonight and we can headed out early tomorrow morning? What do ya say?" Trevor said to me.

I was too afraid to say no because of what the consequences could be, but i was just as scared to say yes. "C'mon Lys, it's only one night. You can do it." i gave myself a little pep talk before answering.

"Sure. If you don't mind, that's of course." I said quietly.

"Not a problem! C'mon lets get outta here and go get something to eat, 'Lys'"

Once again, i was afraid to say no. This man truly scared me shitless. We made our way downstairs and into his rusty old red pickup truck.

"So where is your favorite place?" Trevor asked me.

"Anywhere but here." I answered, staring out of the window while we pulled away from the liquor store.


End file.
